


Have a little heart

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-21
Updated: 2004-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: Watching Queer as Folk can really get your heart pumping. Even if it's really not supposed to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What makes a fic a ficlet? Less than 3000 words or...? Drabble is less than 500 words, right? Or must it always be 100 words? What then do you call a 500 word drabble? A fabble? This is all very confusing.
> 
> But I digress.
> 
> This is a silly little fic(let?) based on a conversation I had with [](http://miss-c667.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://miss-c667.livejournal.com/)**miss_c667** the other day about the hotness of some pics she send me to make an icon I still haven't done. But to give you the idea I put some of them in at the end of this post. NOT worksafe! Anyway, after some guh! and gah! and a lot of drooling I said something like 'That would even get Angel's heart beating.' And so a bunny hopped over and bit me in the leg. I still have the teethmarks! So I give you...
> 
> Big huge thanks to the wonderful [](http://tgray.livejournal.com/profile)[tgray](http://tgray.livejournal.com/) for betaing *smooch* and of course thanks to [](http://miss-c667.livejournal.com/profile)[miss_c667](http://miss-c667.livejournal.com/) for the inspiration. For those who don't know, the TV-show in question is QaFUK.

Title: Have a little heart  


“Spike! Spike!! SPIKE!!!” The increasingly shrill voice finally got Spike out of bed and into his pants. He growled as he tried to will his erection down. And at such a crucial time too. The old man better have a good reason for this.

“All right, all right. Keep your knickers on.” He waltzed into the living room, stopping short as he saw the lovely images displayed on the screen. “Oi! What ya watching?”

“Never mind that.” Angel’s face was lit up with excitement, like a kid at Christmas. “Listen!”

“What?” Spike gave him a brief glance before continuing to stare at the screen. “Can’t hear anything over all that grunting and moaning. What are you…?” His eyes suddenly went wide and he stared at Angel. He stared at Angel through widened eyes. “Bloody hell, where’s that heartbeat coming from?”

“Exactly!”

“What?” Spike walked around the sofa, slowly sitting down next to Angel. “Are you telling me…?” He reached out his hand and placed the palm over Angel’s chest, then snatched it away with a look of astonishment on his face. “That’s _your_ heart!”

“I know!!” Angel looked so animated, Spike expected him to start giggling like a maniac any second. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“It’s bloody impossible.” Spike looked him over, not quite sure how to react. “You turned human, just like that? One, two, Shanshu?”

“I don’t think so.” Angel frowned. “I can still do grr and I have no desire for ice cream whatsoever.”

“Ice cream?”

“Don’t ask.”

Spike raised an eyebrow, but decided to let it slide. For now. “But what then? Something must have happened. A spell maybe or…” Again the noise from the TV distracted him and he turned toward it. “What is that?”

“What?” Angel followed his gaze and then blushed so fast almost all his blood left his dick. Almost. “Oh, that. Ehem… lets just turn that off.” He reached for the remote but Spike got to it first, turning the sound up slightly.

“Let’s not. They’re showing _that_ on regular TV?” He tilted his head and whistled approvingly. “Wow!”

Angel tried again to grab the remote but gave up after some rather ridiculous attempts. “Spike, can we concentrate on my problem?”

Spike looked at him with a frown. “What problem? You’re still a vampire.” Sighing, he turned back to the TV. “Maybe you have the flu or something. Oh bollocks!”

“Spike!”

“Well, they are. Look!” Spike smacked his lips and nodded toward the screen. “And a fine pair too.”

They watched in silence, neither of them able to take their eyes off until the scene was over. Spike leaned his head against his sire’s chest, the sound of the beating heart having a very strange effect on him. He thought he might just get used to this thumping sound in his ear. He sighed and reached over to put the remote on the table. Leaning back again he frowned. “Wait a minute, are you taping this?”

Angel squirmed and blushed a very pretty red colour. “Erm… well, yeah.”

“Angel, you horny old twat!” Punching him gently in the gut, Spike sniggered happily. “Got many?”

“Actually that’s the first episode and see? Now it’s over so we can just turn this off and…” Snatching the remote from the table he started to push the buttons. Damn, these things never worked.

“Hang on. Rewind that for me, will ya? I think I have a theory.”

“Not gonna sing, are you?” Angel frowned and searched for the rewind button until Spike impatiently took the remote from his hands and pushed it for him.

“Shut up.” As the video rewound he leaned against Angel’s chest again. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. “So you were sitting here and suddenly that dried-up walnut of yours started beating?” Finally. He hit play and… oh yeah, this was beauty.

“Not a dried up…” Angel’s voice trailed off as he became glued to the screen. “Yeah.”

“Oh fuck! Well, I’m not surprised! Look at that.” Spike gestured toward the TV. “ _That_ , my friend would even start that monkey boy’s heart if he had one.”

“You think this is why…?” Angel frowned and looked down at Spike. “What monkey boy?”

“That tiny little bugger, whatshisname… Beaver, Box, something that means girl parts.”

“Bush?”

Spike snapped his fingers. “That’s the one. Suppressed urges if I ever saw them brewing in that one. Too small of a brain to figure it out, I reckon.” Spike chuckled and snuggled up tighter. “But that’s beside the point. We’re talking about you, right? You and your ticky-ticker.”

“My what? Oh, right.” Angel looked at the screen critically. “You think this is what started it?” Pondering this for a moment he nudged Spike. “Then how come yours is still dead as a doornail?”

“Ah, well. Me, I’m…” He frowned and looked down at his chest. “Hell, if I know. Maybe it came back wrong?” There was a slight hurt tone in his voice.

“Wrong?”

“Yeah, you know. When they brought me back.” Spike shrugged. “Maybe they forgot to put my heart in.” His eyes took on a faraway look before suddenly going wide. “Does that mean I really am immortal?”

Angel chuckled and ruffled his hair. “I can still chop off your head or throw you out the window on a sunny day, so I wouldn’t push it if I were you.”

“Hah! You wouldn’t. Would be too bloody miserable without me, you old sod.”

“Maybe.” They took their eyes off the screen long enough for some serious necking, resurfacing some time later, panting heavily. Spike laid his head on Angel’s chest again, drumming his fingers against the ribs in rhythm with the thumping. It was so soothing that Angel started to doze off. Sleepily he muttered, “So you don’t think this will last?”

“Don’t know. Sounds nice though.” Spike kept drumming his fingers, slowly moving his hand further down.

“Yeah.” Angel sighed and closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of his heart beating, his blood running through his veins. He woke up to Spike’s fingers now pinching his erection.

“Wakey, wakey, mate. Lets see if we can get it to speed up a little, shall we?” Reaching inside Angel’s pants, Spike stroked the smooth flesh while gripping a nipple with his teeth through Angel’s silk shirt.

“Mmmmmm…. Spike!” Angel suddenly pushed him away, a look of panic on his face.

“What?”

“What if it can’t handle it and… I don’t know, it explodes?”

Spike stared at him. “Explodes? Like ‘Kaboom!’? That’s just stupid.”

“You don’t know that.” Angel jumped up and started pacing the room. “It hasn’t beaten in…”

Spike stood up too and walked over to him, laying a soothing hand on his arm. “Only been a few years, luv.” Pouting slightly he added, “And I know it got some action then.”

“How do you know…?” Angel stared at Spike’s shifty face and then tore his arm free. “Spike, I told you to leave my journals alone! They’re private!”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Spike smirked and pressed up against him, grinding their erections together. “So now that we know you won’t dust, kiss me already!”

“We do **not** know! I was human then, all my organs were… fresh.”

“What do you mean…?” Spike frowned then backed away with a look of horror on his face. “Eeeeurgh! Angel, I did not want to know that! You better be clean now or I swear I will never…”

“Spike, that was years ago! And I haven’t heard you complain. Besides, they turned back time so it never happened, you idiot.”

“Oh yeah.” Spike thought for a moment then tilted his head. “Well, do you feel any need now? Because I’m not licking you if you…”

“Spike! God!” Angel gave him a disgusted look. “Can we change the subject, please?”

Spike reached over and loosened Angel’s belt. “All right.” He tugged at the pants, cursing loudly as they proved a little harder to work with. “Fuck, what kind of zipper is this?”

“It’s the regular kind, Spike. Here, let me do it.”

Smiling as Angel’s pants finally dropped, Spike sat down on the couch, stroking the strong thighs before moving his hands further back. “Oh yeah, that’s a nice arse.”

“Thanks.”

“No, not yours!” Spike nodded toward the TV. “That one. Young and fresh and…” He shuddered with a look of revulsion on his face. “I’m never going to be able to say that word again, am I?”

“Idiot.” Angel sank down on the sofa beside him, licking his neck.

“So you keep saying. But look at that arse! Can’t be more than sixteen that lad.”

Angel took a break from Spike’s neck long enough to glance over at the screen. “Fifteen.”

“Really?” Spike licked his lips, his left hand rubbing his own erection while the right one worked on Angel’s. That earned him a moaning against his neck, making his skin prickle with goose bumps.

“Really.” Angel moved on to nibbling his way down to Spike’s collar bone, still using blunt teeth, but they were starting to itch, aching to slide into the pale flesh.

“Mmmmm.” Spike was breathing shallowly, trying to suppress the urge to beg ‘Bite me! Bite me!’ Instead he slipped his hand inside Angel’s boxers and resumed his stroking, chuckling as the nibbling faltered for a moment before starting up again, a little bit harder this time.

“The other one’s not bad either.”

Spike followed Angel’s gaze, smirking as he saw what he was looking at. “Not bad at all. Nice… thighs.”

Angel raised Spike’s t-shirt and licked his way up the hard, but rather ticklish stomach, finally reaching his nipples. “Yeah. Almost as nice as his dick.”

Spike’s eyes jumped to the screen and he gaped in appreciation. “They didn’t even blur it!”

Angel tugged at one nipple with his teeth while pinching the other with his fingers. “Ith Bitith.”

“It is?” Spike stared for a minute and then gave a pleased nod. “Well, that explains a lot. I hadn’t realised. Not like they’ve said that much yet.” _Oh yeah, that’s it. Now lick down again._

To Spike’s frustration, Angel raised his head instead and leaned back against the couch again, enjoying the feel of Spike’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “They talked a whole bunch a few minutes ago.”

“They did?” Spike couldn’t remember any words being uttered. Actually, he couldn’t remember any plot either. “When?”

“While you were trying to make me combust.”

“Oh.” Spike frowned, then knocked on Angel’s chest, not too gently. “Not going to combust, are you? Now take that shirt off so I can hear it better.” Fumbling with the buttons he finally growled and forced it apart.

“You ripped it! And I really liked this shirt.” Angel gave him his best puppy eyes look, but it was totally wasted on Spike who was at the moment licking his chest. With a sigh he decided to let it slide, not wanting to disturb his boy’s good work. Not yet anyway.

It didn’t take that long before their remaining clothes were lying on the floor in a various state of shreds. And the couch was getting more than its share of vampire loving. In fact, it was squeaking its complaints rather loudly as Spike was pummelled into its pillows, growling and groaning.

“Damn, show’s over. Should I rewind it again?”

Angel tried to reach for the remote but Spike slapped his hand. “And stop doing that?”

Angel raised his eyebrows and shrugged. “You’ve got a point there.”

“Just leave it.” And just to show Angel his point even further, he gave him a good squeeze. Not that Angel really needed more persuasion. Actually, any more and this would be over real quickly.

“Oh, oh, oh…”

Angel frowned. The high pitched moaning wasn’t exactly in rhythm with his thrusting, but then again Spike probably wasn’t that coherent right about now.

“Oh, oh, ooooooohhhhh!”

“Jesus, Spike. Keep it down.”

“That wasn’t me. That…” Spike turned his head, “… it’s on TV. Oh God! What is that?” He tried to reach for the remote but it escaped his slick fingers, finally falling on the floor.

“Oh fuck!”

Angel tried his hardest to reach for the damn thing without slipping out, but it was proving rather difficult with Spike squirming and yelling at him. “Turn it off! Turn it off!”

“I’m trying, I’m trying!”

“Just kick the damn thing!” Spike pushed his face into the pillows. “God, my eyes!”

“Here, I got it. “

The silence was bliss and for a moment they stayed frozen. Spike let loose a loud sigh, slinging an arm over his eyes.

“Phew. That was horrible!” He shuddered. “All those wrinkles and saggy tits and… suddenly the word fresh doesn’t seem so bad anymore.” He sighed again, then smiled and wiggled his butt. And again. Angel wasn’t moving. Spike lifted his arm and looked up at his sire, startled to see the sad look on his face.

“It stopped.”

Sitting back Angel put a hand over his heart. Spike sat up slowly and then removed his Sire's hand, kissing its palm before leaning forward and placing an even softer kiss where it had been. “I’m so sorry, luv.”

Angel sighed. “Wasn’t meant to last.”

“Maybe not.” Spike tilted his head and gave him a small smile. He scrunched up his nose and added, “But I reckon it was that old bird flapping her tits around that did it.”

“Maybe.” Angel looked at the TV like he wanted to hit it with a very big axe.

“Definitely.” Spike leaned forward and started licking the sweaty chest, trying his best to get Angel back on track. It seemed to be working, his cock rising instead of wilting as it had a few moments earlier.

“What was that, anyway?” Angel closed his eyes. _Erase saggy tits. Insert pretty asses. Spike’s pretty ass. That boy there, what was his name again?_

“I think it was that show, you know that sex show, with the women.”

Spike’s voice was breaking through his nice vision and with regret he came back to the present with a frown. “Well, that was pretty obvious.” Suddenly it dawned on him. “Oh, you mean _Sex and the City_?”

Spike raised an eyebrow at him. “And why does you knowing that not surprise me?” He pushed Angel back and started licking his way up his belly. “Let’s never watch that again, shall we?”

“Fine with me.” Angel panted as the light licks moved further up until Spike was lying on top of him, nibbling his ear, grinding their erections together.

“Fine on you.”

 _Oh yeah, right there. Nnnggh_. “Wha…what is?”

“Me.” Spike lowered himself on his cock, smirking as Angel’s eyes widened and he gasped for breath. “Can’t… can’t argue with thaaaahat.”

“So, since we don’t have to worry about you going poof,” rising slowly then slamming himself down, “… can we concentrate on me going poof?”

“Poof?” Angel smiled at him rather sheepishly as though he were having troubles controlling his muscles above the waist.

“You know what I mean.” Spike set up a slower rhythm, placing his palms on Angel’s chest. “That wench almost killed him...” he looked down with a pout, “…but then I remembered that nice little dimpled bottom and…”

Angel frowned. “You have me naked right in front of you and you had to think of some… kid to keep your hard on?”

“Not just any kid!” Spike’s face took on a dreamy look. Without loosing his rhythm he leaned down and bit Angel’s ear. “Admit it, you fancied him too.”

“I didn’t...” Seeing the look on Spike’s face he sighed. “All right, so maybe I did. He had a pretty nice ass.”

“There you go.”

The rhythm was getting faster and harder and pretty soon Angel was indeed going, or rather coming, with a violent shudder. Spike gave him a few extra squeezes, just to be nice, nobly ignoring Angel’s protesting whimpers. Finally, he lay down on the damp chest, nuzzling Angel’s neck. “Anyway, now that we’ve taken care of your problem, what are you going to do about mine?”

Angel opened his eyes and smiled. “Can’t say I consider it a ‘problem’, more off a mission really.”

Spike purred with a happy smile. “You gonna be the missionary?” Suddenly he was flipped over, staring up at Angel’s looming form, grinning as he saw the twinkle in his eyes.

“As long as you don’t call me Father.”

“Can I call you daddy?”

“If you’re good.” Angel smirked and trailed a wet finger down Spike’s chest and stomach, then twirled it in the curled hairs.

“And if I’m bad?”

Angel’s smile was pure Angelus. “Then I’ll make you scream it.”

And now for the pretties...

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't remember what scene from Sex and the city was supposed to make Angel's heart stop but whatever it was, I'm sorry I wrote that. It was body shaming and totally uncalled for. But this is part of my fandom history, the good, the bad and the ugly. We live and learn as they say.


End file.
